This invention relates to introducers for facilitating insertion of a tubular airway to the pharynx or trachea and to assemblies comprising an introducer and airway.
It is common practice to use an airway known as a laryngeal mask for the administration of anesthetic and ventilation gases to a patient. These airways comprise a tube with a mask or cuff at one end, the tube being inserted via the patient's mouth so that one end is located in the hypopharynx and so that the mask forms a seal in this region with the surrounding tissue. Laryngeal masks have several advantages over other airways, such as endotracheal tubes, which are longer and seal with the trachea below the vocal folds. One problem, however, with laryngeal masks is that insertion can cause trauma to the pharyngeal wall. This is because the tip of the mask has a tendency to stick in the pharynx as a result of the sharp turn it has to negotiate before it seats itself in the hypopharynx. These problems have been reported in, for example, Anesthesia 1989; 44:703 by van Heerden and Kirrage. Although the risk of damage can be reduced by ensuring that the head of the patient is correctly positioned during insertion, where the anesthesiologist is not completely familiar with the correct technique, there is still an associated risk of trauma. Blood is often seen on the laryngeal mask when it is removed, even when the anesthesiologist is experienced in the technique. Problems can also be experienced introducing endotracheal tubes.
In GB 2259454 there is described an introducer for a laryngeal mask, which can be used to facilitate insertion and reduce the risk of injury to the patient. One problem with this introducer is that it affords little protection to the mask in the region of the patient's teeth, so there is the risk that the patient could bite the mask causing it to occlude or be damaged. This means that some separate means must be used to protect the tube.